


Rodney & Sam

by Bean_Mcocklin



Category: OC's - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Cliffhangers, Daddy Issues, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, big brother vibes, slowburn?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:35:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26485765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bean_Mcocklin/pseuds/Bean_Mcocklin
Summary: Sam and Rodney are best friends. Thy both secretly love each other but one's stupid and the other is in denial. We get some angst but mostly a lot of fluff. It's so gay and cute but not the best but I tried my best so have it. Also I'm sorry in advance for the lack of spacing and paragraphs.
Relationships: Rodney/Sam, Sam/Rodney
Collections: Oc Centric Fics





	Rodney & Sam

**Author's Note:**

> In this chapter, Sam and Rodney are just being cute. That's it. I'm sorry for the chapters being so short i only have good ideas for so long lol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just regular stuff for Sam and Rodney. This is just getting to know them and the stuff they go through together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made the chapters longer :) enjoy!

Samuel had the saddest look on his face. He is the type of person to open up on why he was sad, but wait until someone asks him what’s wrong. Rodney notices and tries to decide whether to give in to Sam wanting attention, or to do something more important. Eventually they give in and go to sit by Sam on the bed. They start off with his regular awkward, “Hey.” They hesitate before starting the next sentence. “What’s wrong?” Sam, instead of answering, shifts his position so that he and Rodney’s shoulders are touching. Rodney’s first reaction is to move away but that wouldn't help because Sam would only move in closer again. The taller of the two instantly turns into a blushing mess even though they are barely touching. Rodney doesn’t know what to do with his arm so they awkwardly put it around Sam, accidentally pulling him closer. “A- are you just gonna sit there or tell me what’s wrong?” Sam notes Rodney’s stutter but doesn’t say anything about it. Sam moves so he’s facing the other one. In the process, he accidentally put his left leg over Rodney’s right. This small action drives Rodney crazy. They try to keep a straight face but fail miserably. Sam tries not to laugh at the poor bottom’s attempt. After watching Rodney struggle, Sam finally decides to answer the original question. “I’m sad that you’re too tall for me to kiss.” Sam says this with the best pouty face he can put on, just to emphasize on the fact that he wants a kiss. Instead of kissing him, Rodney shoots up laughing, blushing, and stuttering. They're just a mess all because of Sam’s statement and how cute he can really be. When they got close enough, Sam grabbed Rodney’s hands and it somehow calms them down. Rodney, in this new calm state, impulsively says, “You could just ask me to bend down you know.” They scold themselves for this right after. Not only for what he said, but for being vulnerable enough to say that. Sam ruins the calm manor by jumping up off the bed and yelling mockingly, “I could just kick you in the knees, ya know?!” A little offended by this small, lost child’s actions, they simply pick Sam up. Being 8 inches taller than him and more muscular, it’s easy to do. Sam goes limp when Rodney holds him in bridal style. He blushes a little bit but definitely not as much as Rodney is. Sam instantly calms down as Rodney sits down, now stuck with this small boy they’ve decided to pick up. Rodney doesn’t know what to do now. They're sitting on the bed while holding Sam like a small child. Sam looks up and his eyes are pleading. Rodney rubs their hand against the back of his neck, ready to regret the decision they're about to make. Rodney leans down and holds Sam’s cheek in their hand. They hesitate on the motion. While the taller of the two is trying to decide to do this, the teenagers are staring at each other intently. Sam doesn’t like the waiting, or just waiting in general. He reaches up and grabs Rodney’s face pulling him in for a kiss. The two fall back a little because of the force so that Sam is more on his back and Rodney is leaning over him. Rodney eventually stops panicking and melts into it. When Sam finally lets them go, they just look at him. Why has he never kissed me like that before? Is all that’s going through Rodney’s mind after this. Sam is thinking to himself but not about the kiss. He’s thinking about what he should do next. He decides to pull the blushing red mess that is his… what are they? They aren’t dating but they are more than best friends. He decides to think about later rather than now. Sam wants to focus on Rodney and only Rodney right now. He pulls the taller of the two down on to the bed and lands on top of them. At this point Rodney has stopped functioning. They’re laying there with a cute guy on top of them. They, again, awkwardly put their arm around Sam. Sam isn’t afraid to take what he wants and what he wants right now, is for Rodney to hold him close. Rodney moves up the bed, trying to get into a more comfortable position while keeping a hold of Sam. They make it so the two are leaning against the headboard. There's nothing else they could have done so they just hold Sam close. The two calm down and cuddle each other like it's the last time they will. Rodney knows why Sam wanted this so bad so they do something they know will put Sam right to sleep. They take their hand and trace their finger along Sam’s horns. They have to be careful around his broken horn. It’s more sensitive recently than it used to be. The tracing sends a shiver down Sam’s spine. He moves slightly then dozes off in Rodney’s arms. “Good night Sam.” Rodney kisses Sam’s forehead and watches a little smile spread on the small boy's face. “I love you.” Is the last thing Rodney says before losing themself in sleep, in that simple tracing movement, in Sam’s little smile. He falls asleep, content with what happened with Sam that night.  
____________________________

It's about 9:30 in the morning. Sam is an early bird so he's been up for almost 2 hours already. Rodney still has Sam wrapped up in their arms but in a different position than when they fell asleep. Since Sam is stuck he's been scrolling through Tumblr. After a while of just laying here, Rodney somewhat wakes up. They know Sam far too well so they know if they move, Sam will move. They don't want Sam to leave them alone. Not after the last time he did. Even though Sam's back is already pressed up against Rodney's front, the taller of the two pull him even closer. Sam stops the movement of swiping on his phone and puts it down. He tilts his head back and in a louder whisper he says, "Good morning beautiful." Sam is always calmest when he is lying in bed, even if he's been up for hours. Rodney mumbles something as he buries himself in the side of Sam's neck. Sam lets out a giggle at the tickle of their breath before grabbing Rodney's arms and holding them close. These two have always been nice to each other in the mornings. Of course that changes throughout the day, getting more hyper for Sam and more anxious for Rodney. Sam likes it when he wakes up next to Rodney. They're not as anxious and they don't scold themselves for small acts of affection like they would when he has a full grip on reality. Sam turns over so he's facing Rodney and smiles. "Were awful close, don't ya think?" He says, seeing if Rodney is still asleep or has finally realized where they are. Rodney mumbles into Sam's neck again, but this time Sam hears it. “I don’t care. Stay heeerrree.” Rodney drags out the last syllable for emphasis. He tips his body forward and playfully lays on top of Sam. They both laugh and hold each other close while they play around and have fun. Rodney is fun when he’s half asleep. Rodney chuckles a little before he stops laughing and sits up. Rodney trusts Sam enough to sleep in what they normally would if they were by themselves. Which is some sweatpants and no shirt. When Rodney sits up they stretch, which flexes their muscles. Sam just looks up at him in awe, a blush quickly spreading across his face. “Ya know, Rodney, y-you're-” He cuts off and clears his throat, trying to ignore the stutter he just let out. “You’re kinda hot.” Rodney looks at him and suddenly reality hits them like a bus. Sam gives into his impulses and leans in to kiss Rodney but they’re awake now. Fun love time is over when Rodney shoots up and sprints to the bathroom that’s in Sam’s room. They slide down the door and scold themselves for being so vulnerable. What if Sam thinks I’m avoiding him? Why did I fall asleep with him? Why can’t I just wake up fully aware? Why am I such an idiot? I’msuchanidiotI’msuchanidiotI’msucha-.   
These thoughts are interrupted by Sam’s voice through the door. “Breathe in for 4.” Rodney didn’t even realize they were hyperventilating. They do as Sam says. “...Ok…” Rodney says in a shaky tone as tears roll down their cheeks. “Good. Now hold for 2.” Rodney tries to hold their breath but fails when a sob interrupts it. “Ok… N-now what?” They say, the crying interrupting their words. “It’s ok. It’s ok.” Sam reaches his claws as far under the door as he can get them. Rodney holds the tips of his claws lightly and waits for Sam to continue. “Now exhale for 6.” Rodney tries their best to follow these instructions but a hiccup restarts the process. “H-hey Sam?” They manage to get out that sentence before another sob interrupts. “It’s ok.” Those words sound like silk when Sam says them. “What do ya need?” Even in this serious moment, Sam still says ‘ya’ instead of you. Rodney has always loved his accent even though nobody knows what it is. “It isn’t w-working.” Sam takes his claws and digs into the door and takes out a chunk. Rodney notices but doesn't say anything. They reach out for Sam’s hand again but takes it back. They pull the hand they reached out back and pulls it to their chest. They put their other hand over his mouth, trying to muffle their cries. Sam makes the hole in the bottom of his door big enough to put his whole hand through. He reaches under the door and his hand is instantly grabbed by another. Sam can hear Rodney cry even if they try to hold it in. Sam doesn’t know what to do at the moment. Suddenly Rodney perks up from behind the locked bathroom door. “S-Sam? Can-” They cut off as a hiccup interrupts once more. “Can you tell me that s-story you always used to?” Sam hears this and instantly softens. He relaxes against the door and squeezes Rodney's hand , trying not to hurt them with his claws again. “Of course I can.” Sam clears his throat and hears Rodny shift so they're leaning against the wall. Rodney pulls his knees up to his chest and cries onto Sam’s hand. Sam starts the old story and the two sink back into old memories of how life used to be.  
____________________________

Rodney wakes up laying on Sam’s bathroom floor. They're holding Sam's hand under the door. They sit up and let go of Sam’s hand as they rub their head. What happened? Rodney thinks to themself before standing and leaning on the sink. “Rodney? Is everything ok?” Sam’s voice comes soft through the bathroom door. “What time is it?” Rodney says, starting to remember what happened earlier. “1:47” Sam hesitates before saying the last part. “... In the morning.” Rodney shoots their head up and says pretty loudly, “In the morning!?” Sam shushes them rather violently. “Must have slept good. Slept for hours ya know.” Sam’s awful english makes Rodney chuckle before they sit down by the door. “Can ya unlock the door now? My hands starting to hurt.” Sam said muffled for some reason. Rodney forgot they locked the door. They walk over to the door from the sink when they look down to see Sam’s hand, reaching under the door for something. He scratched a hole in the door but Rodney doesn’t remember that part. Guessing they just didn’t pay enough attention or were already asleep, he tries to reach the lock and avoid Sam’s frantically searching hand. They unlock the door and open it. They laugh maniacally when Sam falls onto the floor. “Guess that's what I get from leaning against the door, right?” Rodney doesn’t answer because of how hard they're laughing. Sam chuckles a little while getting his hand out from under the door and standing up. Even though their eyes are red and puffy, their cheeks are wet with fresh tears, and their shirt is wet, Sam blushes. He hasn’t heard Rodney genuinely laugh in almost a year now.   
He loves their laugh, when it goes from small giggles to a bellow, he loves it all. Rodney calms down a little but still lightly chuckles. They gasp and grab Sam’s wrist and gently tracing the red ring around his forearm. Sam laughs a little and tries to tell Rodney it’ll be okay but Rodney is already too worried. “How long was your hand under the door? Was it only because of me? And why did you dig a hole in the bottom of your door?!” Sam is laughing as the other teen almost worries themself to tears. Sam does the only thing he knows how to do when he needs to calm Rodney down. He grabs Rodney’s hands and holds them in his. He looks up with his soft, green eyes and says, “Everything is gonna be ok.” Rodney calms down more so they don’t hyperventilate again. They just stand there, holding the small boy's hands. They grip them tight and look him in the eyes. “Do you want to take a drive?” This question comes as a shock to Sam. Normally Rodney is against breaking the rules. And his rule is to not go out after curfew. Sam loves when Rodney makes random rash decisions though, partially because they hardly do it. Normally, they're the one keeping him in line. Sam dashes out of his room, giggling all the way down the stairs and Rodney follows close behind. They jump into Rodney’s car outside of Sam’s house.They take off, not even knowing what they are going to do. There aren’t really a lot of nice places in Hell, but there is one place where nobody goes. They are going to the Forbidden Forest. Rodney’s family is a more powerful and higher up race of demons so they have access. The two boys walk into the woods and walk under the trees. Some are burning but, this is Hell after all. The boys walk and walk until they come to a clearing. The Moon, or giant blue pentagram in the sky, casts almost a spotlight through the trees there. Rodney was born in Hell but Sam remembers what it was like to be living and in the forest on an Autumn afternoon. He gets teary eyed but wipes it away before Rodney sees. They sit down on the bed of leaves and start their usual ritual. “Ok.” Sam starts ready to ask who will go first. But he decides differently. He looks up at Rodney and says, “You never go first, ya know. So why don’t ya?” Rodney rolls his head back and looks up. They knew they couldn’t get Sam to go first forever but I guess they should have expected this. Rodney looks back at Sam and says, “Ask me a question first.” Sam thinks, tapping a claw on his chin. He looks at Rodney like that will help him. He looks at his massive horns and leans in. Rodney stays still this time. They know Sam was looking at his horns so they shouldn't need to worry. Sam traces their horns with his finger and slowly moves on top of Rodney’s lap. Rodney leans their head down so Sam could reach better, but also trying to hide his blush. Sam is sitting, facing them on their lap and tracing their horns. They only now realize that Sam is wearing their sweater. “Why does your entire family have dark pink horns and eyes?” Rodney doesn’t move from their spot on Sam’s chest but they acknowledge the question. They shrug. “I guess it’s because of the race? I- I don’t know. My family is different and weird.” Sam laughs a little and Rodney chuckles too. They finally lift their head up and they touch noses with Sam. They shoot back and almost yell, “Oook! My turn then!” and Sam falls back laughing. Once he calms down Rodney has already thought of a question. Sam has never told him about where his scars came from or why he has a broken horn. Or why when he gets angry enough he sees wings from under his hoodie. “Can you tell me why you have a broken horn?” Sam immediately stops the low giggle he had and stares at Rodney. He didn’t think that would be his question. He calms himself and fakes a smile so Rodney doesn’t get suspicious. “I told ya already, dingus! It was just a little accident, that’s all.” He’s avoiding the question and Rodney knows it, but they don't say anything.  
They let Sam go on to his turn. “Why does your whole family have fangs but you don’t?” Rodney is sensitive about this but answers honestly. “A bully knocked them out and they never grew back.” They mumble a little but Sam still hears it. Sam frowns a little but Rodney moves past it. They reach for Sam’s hand but stop. Sam realizes and puts his hand in Rodney’s. They check over Sam’s small hands and mess around a little. They touch the tip of one of Sam’s claws and start to bleed. “Your claws are sharp. Why do you have claws and why do they darken at the end?” Sam takes one claw and wipes the blood from their hand. “I can’t tell ya why I have them. At least not yet.” Sam hesitates before finishing, he's thinking. “And I guess I can’t tell ya why they darken either! Haha!” He says this playfully and happy. Rodney thinks about what he said. I can’t tell ya… At least not yet. Will he tell them in the future? Why is he holding back? They have questions but ask none of them. The time will come when they can know. Sam opens his mouth to ask a question but gets interrupted by something unwanted at the moment. Sam’s brother.  
____________________________

Sam is crying on Rodney in the back of his brother's car. Rodney left their car in the woods so they could go with Sam. They can always get it later. “Stop crying! Nothings gonna happen if I don’t tell nobody!” Sam’s brother has a stronger accent and even worse grammar. Sam whines like a small puppy when he cries. He’s cute but seeing him cry is one of the saddest things in the world. “But what if- what if Dad finds out!?” Sam sobs after saying that, digging his claws into Rodney’s arm and back. Rodney flinches at the feeling of sharp claws putting holes in their skin. They trace Sam’s horn to try and calm him down a little, but it barely works. He releases his grip a little on Rodney but is still digging in. They try to ignore it but they have a squeak in their voice when they speak. “Why would your brother or me ever tell anybody to get you in trouble? We’ve always saved you from your dad.” Sam calms a little bit at the thought of that. Their right. Both of them have always saved you so would they rat you out now? Sam calms more but doesn't let go of Rodney. “Ok.” He says but quickly says after, “But you’re sure ya won’t rat me out?” Both Rodney and his brother almost yell “YES!” They all laugh a little, lightening the mood. On the way back to Sam’s house, he falls asleep on Rodney which finally makes him relax his grip. Rodney traces his horn and tries not to fall asleep as well. They talk to Angelo, Sam’s brother, to keep themselves awake. Time passes riding in the car but they eventually get back to Sam’s house. The sun is finally starting to come up. They left at 1:30 and were gone for almost 6 whole hours. Rodney picks up Sam and carries him to his bed, avoiding his father’s room. Rodney puts the comforter over him and kisses his forehead. They walk back down the stairs and join Angelo at the kitchen counter. They talk for a little bit until Sam’s father wakes up. Rodney and Angelo cease the talking almost instantly in sight of the large man. His name is Rick, but nobody ever calls him that. You always call him Mr. Peddle. He completely ignored the silent pair at the counter and walked out the door to go to work. He worked for a drug company but the entire Peddle family and Rodney knows he does so much more than that. Rodney and Angelo wait almost 5 minutes before continuing to talk, just to make sure he’s really gone. Sam’s sister lives farther away and his mother went missing years ago so Rodney doesn’t expect to see them anytime soon. Angelo is a good brother. He even acts like a brother to Rodney too. He’s 23 but he still gets along good with Sam. Rodney’s usually there except for when they're dealing with family business. Rodney’s there so often he has clothes that stay there. The two sit and talk over coffee until Sam wakes up. He comes down the stairs in one of Rodney’s t-shirts. It's way too big for him. He doesn’t have sweatpants on like usual so you can see his legs. They look bruised but nobody says anything. Rodney just hopes he has shorts on. Sam comes over to the kitchen and grabs a juice box from the fridge. He’s never liked the taste of coffee. He hugs his brother then goes to sit on Rodney’s lap. Rodney’s face goes red and Angelo laughs. He has a deep voice but even being older than them, Rodney still has the deeper voice. Sam doesn’t move away. Instead, he nuzzles himself against Rodney's chest, just under their chin. He yawns and gets out a “Good morning beautiful.” before drinking more juice. He’s always said good morning, beautiful. Never Rodney, Baby, Honey, it's always beautiful. Rodney holds Sam’s leg to keep him on the chair with them. And just as any regular morning, Angelo and Rodney continue with their conversation. Except this time, they have a tired Sam. In the middle of a sentence, Angelo looks down at Sam. He’s reaching for a poptart on the counter behind him. Angelo chuckles and turns to grab the poptart. “God, you're such a child ya know that right?” Sam looks up and hands his apple juice box to Rodney. “I’m not a child! I just… like childish things!” That pause sums up the fact that Sam is like a child. He just doesn't want to admit it. The day goes by normally as usual with the three. Angelo eventually goes off to work and Sam and Rodney stay at home. Sam cleans the kitchen and Rodney cleans the living room. They have some lunch then go out for coffee. The odd pair continue through their day like nothing happened in the past 24 hours. This is just a part of a regular day in hell for them.


End file.
